Pack Holiday
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: 'I loved the summer. For me, it was one of the best times of the year...sometimes. It was a time of no school, sun, fun, relaxing, my birthday! But, it was also the time when my mom passed away It was hard at first – really hard.' So, the Beacon Hills Pack go on a holiday, and someone takes an interest in Stiles! But will Derek act quick enough when it starts to get out of hand!


**Authors Note: ****HEYO everyone! XD Please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD **

**I own nothing and no one, apart from the following: Zac.**

**Please, please review XD**

**Stiles **

I loved the summer. For me, it was one of the best times of the year...sometimes. It was a time of no school, sun, fun, relaxing, my birthday! But, it was also the time when my mom passed away – just five days after my birthday. It was hard at first – _really_ hard. But after a few years I had come to accept it... Not that it made the pain any better.

Anyway, summer, May 27th 2012 – the _first actual_ day of summer! Dad had to go to Phoenix for this conference and, after _a lot _of begging and promising and persuading, he had finally agreed to let me go, with the Pack, on holiday to... CYPRUS! Yeah, Paphos, Cyprus, just the ten of us! It was going to be awesome!

The drive to Chico Municipal Airport took an hour and eleven minutes, and already I could tell that a few of them wanted to murder me. I wondered whether they'd be able to cope with the fourteen hours and thirty three minutes flight. Hell, I wondered if _I_ would be able to cope! I mean, just over fourteen and a half hours where I would have to _sit_! Man, I doubted it would go well.

So, a few hours after our arrival at the airport, the ten of us – Derek, Isaac, Danny, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and I – were on the plane. We were travelling first class, Derek had insisted – since he really didn't like other people, duh – and none of us really wanted to disagree. Besides, if any of us _did _try to disagree he'd just go for the 'I have the money' thing... Which was probably how he got the whole of first class just for us... That, and he probably did _a lot _of flirting and used his wolfy powers. Did that sound jealous? It did? Well... It was a good thing I didn't say it out loud, huh.

First class wasn't too small, but it had enough seats and space for twenty people. Like this, we'd be able to talk freely about wolf stuff without much fear of anyone overhearing. But that also meant that they could go all wolfy on little ol' me if I annoyed them. So, you now, pros and cons. All situations had them. But it came as a surprise to everyone when I didn't actually say _anything_ from my seat.

"Stiles, you alright?" Scott asked, leaning over the back of my seat. "You're not usually this quiet."

I just shrugged. Truth was...dad had told me, before he left for the conference, that he and mom went to Paphos for their honeymoon. It was the first time that I had heard anything about that... Dad had never been one to share things about mom after she died, but he had been getting better recently. Especially after he found out about the whole 'werewolves are real' thing.

"I'm fine." I replied, quietly. "Just... Just thinking."

"You sure, man?" Scott pressed. "You don't look fine."

"Dude, I'm good."

"If you say so."

* * *

If I wasn't keeping quiet while we were flying, then I was sleeping. More than once I found myself waking up on the plane and, every time I checked, I had been asleep for a couple of hours. It went on like that until we landed at eleven in the evening in Paphos – meaning it was only two in the afternoon back in California. After we were able to collect our bags and we were ushered onto this bus thing, we were driven around the island until we actually got to the hotels.

The Louis Ledra Beach Hotel – where we were staying – was a while building. The lights outside was just enough for me to see the building and the blue letters on top of it, signalling which hotel it was. The name was engraved on this little porch type thing that covered the stairs and ramp up to the doors of the hotel, almost gold/silver. It looked rather nice.

But the inside was better.

When you walked through the doors there was a bar to your left, reception to the right, seating areas spread out, a stair case and outside seating area on the other side, a small shop near the reception desk and an elevator. There were different mosaics on the walls, and it was all lit up by a soft light. Since it was so late, no one was really around, and drinks and food had been laid out for those of us arriving now. While we stood there and looked around, Derek went over to the front desk, checking us all in. I split off from everyone, leaving my suitcase where it was, walking to the outside seating area. In the darkness, I could see the two outside swimming pools – one for eighteen's and over, one's for under – that was surrounded by a decking and sun loungers, and the beach not too far away. The air was warm, but it wasn't horrible. The heat was bearable and felt nice as I stood out there. As I stood there, I wondered what mom thought of this place. If she looked out on the same view as I was right now. If she liked it just as much as I was starting to right now. I closed my eyes as I leant against the railing, letting the small breeze just drift on past, making a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. I was content to just stand there.

"_Stiles?" _someone called.

Sighing, I opened my eyes, turning around to walk back into the reception, back to the Pack. Derek had five room keys in his hand as well as ten bands – two gold and eight yellow. Looking closer, I saw that the gold were for eighteens and over – Derek and Allison – while the yellow were for under eighteens – the rest of us. We got the bands since we were staying all inclusive – _sweet_!

"You sure you're ok, dude?" Scott asked as I stood by my suitcase again.

"Course I am." I nodded.

I didn't even have to look to know that the small, almost silent, sigh came from the Alpha Sourwolf himself. Scott and I turned to said Sourwolf, rolling our eye slightly, so the poor guy wouldn't explode from being so annoyed. Wordlessly, Derek handed us the bands that we would have to keep on _all the time_. Seriously, we couldn't take them off; otherwise we'd have to pay for everything.

We had worked out room arrangements before we even booked the holiday, so there wouldn't be any fuss or whatever. Four rooms were given to the couples of the group – Scott and Allison; Danny and Isaac; Jackson and Lydia; Boyd and Erica –, which left the fifth and last room for Derek and me. Apparently we couldn't get rooms for just one person. So, Derek handed the keys out to everyone, keeping the key to the room we were sharing in his hand.

"Just remember that we are all on the same floor, in rooms next to each other, and there are other guests here." Derek said. "They don't want to hear what you get up to behind closed doors and neither do the rest of us."

Well, that was one way to say 'goodnight'.

* * *

In the morning – Monday 28th May – we all met downstairs at the restaurant. It was on the lowest level of the hotel, and was also the way to get to the indoor pool, outdoor pool and beach. The restaurant was a load of tables with drink machines in a few places and food placed in these metal tray things to the far left. There was a lot of choice, which was nice, not many places gave you so much choice. Plus, there was no limit on how much you could eat, thankfully, so the wolves got stuck in. We spread out over a few tables, close to each other, since there wasn't actually a table of then anywhere. But that was fine. I sat there listening to everyone talk, finding it a little funny how easy it was for everyone to actually get along since we all became Pack.

My mind drifted to the rooms we had. Two double beds, bathroom... It was nice, not too small, just big enough to keep all our stuff in and to, you know, sleep in. That was all we needed it for. Balconies were attached to the rooms too, allowing us to look over at the beach and the hotels next to the one we were in. It was a nice view, especially at night.

"So, what are we actually going to do today?" Erica asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"We could just hang around the hotel today. Get to know the place? We have the pools, the bar, the pool side bar outside, the beach..." Danny suggested. "We can explore tomorrow."

"I like that plan." Allison smiled.

* * *

And that was how, after breakfast, we found ourselves outside, hanging around the outside pool, in the sun. Derek had wanted to go sit around the pool for over eighteens, to get away from us all...but the girls wouldn't let him. Saying this was Pack time, not Derek time. So, he was brooding. Everyone else was in the pool, swimming, splashing around, while I sat on one of the sun loungers, reading, with everyone's towels.

"Stiles, put the book down and come swim!" Isaac called, grinning like the little puppy he was.

I looked up from the book I was reading – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – and over to where he was swimming.

"Really? You expect me to put Harry Potter down? Are you serious?" I asked as he swam to the edge.

"I will come and chuck you in." Isaac told me, both innocently and slyly.

"I thought you were the nice one!"

"So does that mean you'll come in on willingly?"

Sighing, I pulled off my thin white t-shirt, simultaneously kicking off my shoes, leaving them on/under the sun lounger with my towel, and padded over to the edge of the pool. That morning the girls had practically forced me to wear my swimming trunks, saying they _would_ get me in the water, and I only gave in when they said I could wear my shirt. Shaking my head, I slipped into the cold water as I kept an eye on the pup...he could be very sneaky when he wanted to be. The water rippled around me, small circles growing as they pushed away.

"Ok, I'm in." I laughed. "Happy now?"

"For now." Isaac beamed.

I sighed again, but couldn't help but grin back.

* * *

The whole time I was in the pool with the Pack – save Derek, who was sitting on one of the sun loungers the ten of us took up –, I felt like someone was staring. A couple of times I looked around and I found someone gawking at me. No one I knew, just someone else on holiday. It was rather uncomfortable, so I tried to ignore it. I mean sure, he was...an alright looking guy, I guess. Blonde, green eyes, tanned, roughly my height, slightly muscular, abs... Not that I was really looking at him. I had seen him when we were in the restaurant at breakfast, and even then he was staring at me...it was weird. I didn't get much time to dwell on my thoughts, though, considering I was suddenly dragged under the water. It was only for a second and then the hand around my ankle disappeared, and I floated back to the top, my head breaking the surface. I coughed violently, emptying my mouth and lungs of water, rubbing the water out of my eyes.

"Jackson! What the hell?!" I asked exasperatedly to my cackling Pack mate.

"You always...get lost inside...that _giant _head of yours." Jackson gasped between laughs.

He opened his mouth to say more, but didn't get to when Boyd dunked him under the water.

I chuckled to myself as I muttered profanities under my breath as I pulled myself out of the pool. Derek chucked me a small towel to dry my face with – which I also used to dry my hair with – as I walked closer.

I set the small towel I used to dry my face with on the small table between the two sun loungers. Picking up the bigger towel I brought from home, I laid it out over my sun lounger, sitting back on it, picking up my book again. I mean, why not let the sun dry me? Jackson didn't stop laughing, even after he re-emerged from the water. I sighed; you couldn't really hate the guy after you got to know him better.

I didn't open my book, just kept it on my lap. I mean, now was as good a time as any to call my dad, and I wasn't going to risk it by juggling my book _and _my phone. I scrolled through my contacts, until 'Daddio' was highlighted. But of course, he didn't answer...

"Hey dad!" I said, after his message finished playing. "So, though I'd call now. We all got here fine, no one's dead. You were right; I do love it here already. Uh...call if you need to talk or anything... See you when we get back. Love you."

* * *

At some point, around half eleven, Lydia managed to persuade Derek to get in the pool. She really was amazing if she could get our Alpha in there... Though I kind of hated her after she sent me that stupid wink. I swear, she was the only one who knew how I really felt about Derek! As I blushed, I shook my head, going back to my book, lifting it higher to cover my face.

It didn't take long before the book had captivated me again, drawing me in like it always did. Reading was one of those things that let me forget about the world around me and let me be sucked in to this whole other world. It let me forget about everything and made me feel like I was a part of something else, like I _was _the character in the book.

"Well, hey there." a voice suddenly said.

I tore away from my thoughts, and the book, with a start. Standing next to me was Sir Stare-a-lot – well that's what I called him. His green eyes had a slight sparkle to them – preferred Derek's faded forest green ones though, that always seemed so bright somehow. He seemed to be about my age, maybe just a tad older...and, unfortunately for me, he seemed to be _extremely _confident and, most likely, arrogant, so it would be difficult to get him to leave me alone so I could get back to my thoughts – or my book, or my Pack.

"Uh...um...hi." I stammered – damn it!

"Cute. I'm Zac." he grinned.

I sighed, quietly. He was standing really close, dripping wet, and leaning to the side with his hand on the back of my sun lounger, having no concerns with showing off his body. It was times like these that I wished I had my shirt on. I mean, sure, I'm in shape...but I don't look like him or any of the guys in the Pack.

"Stiles." I replied.

"Interesting name." Zac smiled, all teeth.

"Nickname, no one calls me by my real name."

"What is it?"

I snorted, shaking my head. Yeah, like I was going to tell _him_! Luckily, Zac seemed to get that and moved on. I just wished it meant he would leave.

"So, _Stiles_, where you from?" Zac asked.

"California."

"Same here. What school? I mean, you can't go to mine. I would remember a pretty face like yours."

I tried hard to stop the colour from flooding my face. But by the way his grin grew; I knew I had failed miserably.

"Beacon Hills High." I replied, trying to keep my sentences short, seeing if he would get the hint.

"What's the school like?" Zac asked.

"Boring."

"Library?"

"An alright one, I guess."

"Cool. So, you like books about magic and shit?"

Why wouldn't he leave? I mean, yeah, maybe it was kind of my fault, I kept talking to him...but I was brought up to be polite!

"Yeah. I like fantasy." I nodded.

"So do I." Zac breathed, moving just a little closer.

It was times like these that I wished my ADHD would act up already and send this guy running. Seriously, it was always when I wanted it to put people off that I acted like a 'normal' teenager.

"So, _Stiles_, how old are ya?" he asked, voice getting slightly lower – and what was it with the way he was saying my name?!

"Sixteen..." I muttered. "Seventeen at the end of August."

"So there's really only a one year age gap; I'm eighteen myself."

I nodded, turning my head to look at the pool where the rest of the Pack was, watching. I sent a pleading look towards them all, begging them to help me. I saw Lydia turn to Derek and start pushing him forward when _Zac _started speaking again.

"So, I was wondering..." he started.

Oh no!

"Look, I'm sorry, but no. No offence, I'm sure you're a great guy, but no." I told him, desperately trying to _end _this conversation.

"Oh, come on, you don't mean that." Zac grinned. "So come with me to..."

And enter Derek. I couldn't help but let my eyes go a little wide as Mr Big Bad Alpha stood there, dripping wet, with his sexy _everything_! I'm sorry, but even Zac had to feel intimidated by _this_!

_Thank you, Lydia!_

Derek ran a hand through his hair as he grabbed his towel – the rest of the Pack doing the same behind him – before he walked closer to the other side of me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We're heading inside to clean up before lunch. You coming or you staying out here?" Derek asked, looking pointedly at Zac as he finished speaking.

"I'm joining, totally joining!" I grinned, jumping up and grabbing my stuff.

I didn't even look back at Zac, who was left standing there.

* * *

After lunch, we were all sitting in the hotel, in the seating area outside. We were all sitting there, just chatting away. Luckily they had stopped talking about Zac, after Derek growled at them. I mean, sure it was alright to begin with, but _man _it annoyed me when they carried on. So, now, we had started talking about past holidays.

Lydia had said that, before the divorce, her parents used to take her on holiday every year. Boyd said that he had gone to France a couple of times. Erica said she had been to Spain once or twice. Danny and Jackson were like Lydia, though this was their first holiday in five years. Scott had visited other places in America, same as Allison, for holidays when he was younger. Isaac used to go to LA sometimes with family, to the beach for holidays, before things turned bad. Derek mentioned how he and his old Pack would go on holiday every year, their holiday before the fire being to Egypt.

"What about you, Stiles?" Lydia asked, smiling. "Where have you been?"

All of them turned to me, waiting, grinning. I felt bad that they weren't going to be smiling soon...

"Actually, this is the first holiday I've had. Ever." I told them, nodding a little. "I was diagnosed with ADHD when I was four, and mom and dad had to pay for my medication and doctor bills leading up to then as well as after, to see how I was getting on. We were going to go to Turkey when I was seven, but that was when mom had gotten ill, so money was used for doctor bills and medication for both her and me. Then, after she died when I was ten, dad and I could bear the thought of going anywhere without her really, 'cause we'd just think of how much she'd love it."

I was right. None of them were smiling. In fact, they all looked a little guilty. That just made me feel worse, that it was making them all feel bad. But of course I couldn't stop there. Oh no! I had to keep on going!

"Before we left for the airport, dad told me he and mom came here for their honeymoon. That was why I wasn't talking much on the plane and stuff..." I added. "You know what; I'm going to go grab another drink."

I stood up, taking my glass with me, as I walked inside and to the bar. I placed my empty glass on the side as I waited, looking down as I leant against the wooden desk.

I hadn't meant to make them feel bad. I was just telling them the truth, since they would know if I was lying. What else could I say? That was the first time that I had actually told anyone that, considering I didn't go around broadcasting that I had never been on holiday. I never liked talking about things like that, especially if it involved my mom. Almost seven years and it was still hard to even _think _about her, let alone talk about her! What made it worse for was that I barely knew her. I only had ten years with her, two of those years I can't remember, three of those years remembering how pale and weak she was... I really only had five good years with her that I could remember, and even then it was only just bits and pieces! It didn't help that it was just as painful for dad... I sighed. We hadn't even been in Paphos for twenty four hours and I had managed to kill everyone's buzz.

"Well, hey there...again." a familiar voice said.

I stood up straighter, and looked around for the source of the voice. I groaned softly, so they couldn't hear it.

"You alright, Stiles?" Zac asked, with a large grin.

"I'm good, thanks Zac. And how are you?" I replied, cursing my parents for making me be polite to be I don't know.

"All the better now that I caught you. I mean, we did get interrupted earlier."

"Look, Zac, I'm not interested. I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Of course you're not."

I sighed, turning back to face the bar when one of the staff members came up to us. I smiled, ordering another coke for myself. I ignored Zac, who was starting to inch closer and closer to me as I stood there waiting.

The guy behind the bar handed me the glass with a grin, which I returned. But as I turned to go, I was grabbed by the arm.

"Come on, Stiles. Just give me a go, you know you want to." I heard Zac say.

Turning to look at him, he was still leaning against the bar. He seemed so sure of himself so sure that I would cave. He reminded me of the Jackson we _used _to know – arrogant, dickish, asshole, etc.

"Look, you really do seem like a nice guy, but believe me when I say, no I really don't." I replied. "So, please, leave me alone and let go of me so I can get back to my friends."

I seriously needed to dial down the niceness with this guy...and soon. I knew I could and would if provoked...and hopefully that would be soon. It happened before – once because of Scott, when we were kids, once because of this kid in sixth grade...and on two occasions because of all of the shit the Pack and I put up with. No one in the Pack thought that I would have such a nice, powerful swing...or such a hard fist, until they caught sight of this guy's face after we killed off the creature he was using as a weapon.

"Yeah, _friends_." Zac said, still grinning. "Not girlfriend, not boyfriend. Just friends. Besides, if that's how they treat you, bossing you around all the time... Well, I wouldn't exactly call them friends."

That did it.

"Why don't you just fuck off, you ignorant little shit?" I growled. "Now leave me alone!"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp. He called after me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was seething, I hated when people spoke like that about my friends. They didn't hear me talking shit about theirs, so why do it to mine? Huh? There was no reason for it!

As I sat down again with the Pack, I noticed how all the wolves, like me, were glaring. But while they glared in the general direction of Zac, I took to glaring at the table. The other humans, on the other hand, just looked slightly confused, obviously not being told what had just transpired. But that didn't seem to matter, since Allison still put a hand on my arm.

* * *

The next day we had decided to get the bus into town. It was €3 for an all day ticket, which was pretty damn cheap, so that's what all of us got. While we all looked out at what we drove past, Derek kept an eye on what we passed and where we came off and what bus we would have to get back to the hotel. Honestly, the guy needed to relax! We all stuck together, going around town, no one really wanting to get lost and then get our Alpha all worried and angry. It was the best thing for all of us!

It was really nice actually, walking along the busy street, going into all the different stores around the town. Some of – well, a lot of – the stores were quite squashed. And I mean like, Boyd and Derek could barely fit down the aisles squashed. It was hilarious, to be honest...

There was a little gap further down the street, which branched off into a little market place. The first thing that I saw was the t-shirts on the first store to the left... So, of course, I was drawn to it first. I managed to run – literally, run – away from all of them and to the shirts, before anyone had the chance to grab a hold of me. I could hear the groans from behind me, but I knew they all loved it really. They pretended not to love my little quirks, but they couldn't lie to me.

It wasn't a surprise when I walked out of there a few minutes later with three large bags full of new t-shirts... It was a good thing that I had _a lot _of money to spend! It was even better when a few minutes later we walked further up the town – almost following the road the bus took to get us to the town – when we found a shop that sold hoodies! There was a black and neon green one – it was _awesome _– which I _had _to get, because...well..._hoodie_!

"And you thought we were bad." Lydia smiled, sweetly, to the rest of the Pack as she, Erica and Allison walked towards me.

"Hey! These are awesome!" I protested.

"If you say so, Stiles." Erica giggled.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Allison nodded, all motherly.

You know...sometimes, it _really _sucked being the youngest!

* * *

We spent hours wondering around the town collecting things for ourselves – and our parents if we wanted to. I definitely wanted to. Especially since I found the exact same glass rose that I accidentally broke when I was three – ADHD was a bitch back then. Mom and dad had both been upset, but they weren't made at me...but I still felt guilty as hell. I hadn't realised that I was staring at this glass rose until a hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I think it surprised me more that it was _Derek _doing something gently for once, that the actual touch itself.

"You've been staring at that thing for five minutes." Derek told me.

Looking back at it, I sighed a little.

"I broke the one my mom bought when I was three. We didn't know I had ADHD then, so it was...out of control." I explained. "I didn't mean to break it... I knew mom bought it when they went on their honeymoon... And that...that's the one she..."

"Why don't you buy it?" Derek asked – _wow_, he was actually making conversation with me?!

"Have you seen the price?! Dude, I can't pay that much for something like that, I'll only break it... _Again_! No, it's better if I just... If I just forget it."

"_Hey, Stiles! Come look at this!" _Scott called excitedly from the other side of the store.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes at my best friend... even if he couldn't see me.

"Looks like I'm needed." I chuckled, sliding around Derek.

Sometimes I wished that I wasn't such a klutz... That way I would be able to by the glass rose thing for my dad... To make up to him _and _mom what I did to the other one. But that for that to happen I would, first, have to not have ADHD. Then there would have to be some sort of _miracle_! But that was fine. I liked me the way I was.

* * *

_**Daddio: **__Hi, son. I'm sorry I couldn't call or answer your call; this conference was taking up more time than I thought. Glad you're having fun kiddo; I knew you'd like it. Always like your mom when it comes to things like this... See you when you get back, Stiles. Love you too, son._

I had gotten that text at 10:30pm – 1:30pm California time –, the day after I had called him – aka, today. We were all sitting in the bar area – we decided this would be what we did every night – some playing card games, while others talked. Or, you were like me and just smiled at the text you just received from your dad.

"Hey, Stiles." Erica said. "Isn't that your stalker?"

"What?" I asked, frowning a little.

She nodded behind me, over to the bar. And standing there, sure enough, was Zac, staring over at us – no, correction, me. It was creepy! Sure, not Peter creepy, but creepy none the less!

"Don't. Just, don't." I warned, groaning.

"He is gorgeous!" Lydia approved. "Definitely a typical surfer. Especially with hair like that."

"Are you saying that just because he's blonde?" Allison laughed.

"_No_. But that's part of it."

I just shook my head, standing up and walking in the direction of the elevator to go to the small store in the hotel. I heard the Pack calling after me, asking where I was going, but I just kept walking. It wasn't like they wouldn't see.

Now, when I say small, I mean small. Boyd and Derek would _definitely _have trouble getting around everything. But it was just fine for me. There was a table, just as you walked in, right in the middle. It had all these different coloured ornaments on there... But my favourite had to be the yellow frog... So I _may _have picked it up, just so I could buy it. And then there was this red and black bracelet that I thought Melissa might like for her birthday, so I decided to pick that up too.

I spent my time looking around, even if there was barely anything to it. But that was fine. It meant I could spend more time looking. Not that there was anything interesting there. I bought the items that I had in my hand, placing the bag they were put in my backpack, since I had left all my other bags with the Pack.

I didn't go back to the Pack after I left the store. No, instead I walked over the staircase, which was placed right in the middle of the far wall – well, far wall if you had just walked through the front doors. The staircase was this spiral, like one you would find in the movies, like, for a wedding, or something. I didn't pay much attention to it though. I was more concerned with getting outside while barely anyone was around.

I liked taking photos, something my mom had gotten me into. She had said, when we first thought we'd be going on holiday before she had gotten ill, that she wanted me to take as many pictures as I could. So that was what I was going to do know. Even though we had only been in Paphos for just under forty eight hours, I already had six hundred and fifty two pictures, most of them of the Pack... Some were of the town, the sights, the beach, the hotel... But the majority was of the Pack. Now? Now I wanted to take a few outside, in the dark – thank you night setting on my camera!

I took a few of the outside pool and the area surrounding it. I walked further along the path, making sure to get the palm trees in the shot, as well the view of the beach behind it. I walked even further away from the hotel, getting further and further towards the beach, until I was standing at the edge of where the pavement from the hotel met the sand of the beach. As I stood there, I took a moment to just breathe in the salty air, to let the warm summer evening just wash over me. I let myself imagine that mom was standing next me, laughing about a story she was telling of when she and dad were here. I let myself imagine dad getting embarrassed before making some excuse to get us drinks. But I only let myself imagine for a moment, before I raised my camera and snapped a few shots of the landscape of the beach. Capturing the sea and the different shades of blue and black in the sky, and the silhouettes of different object spread out everywhere. I made a mental note to myself to come back to this spot when the sun was setting, so I could capture the view of all the oranges and pinks all blurring together in a sea of their own, the clouds puffed out in an odd mixture of white and the sunset colours even as it still managed to look so lovely.

Next to me, there was a small brick wall, a tap attached to it so people could wash their feet of sand before going back into the hotel. I sat on the wall as I put my camera away, just sitting there in the dark once it was zipped up in the safety of my backpack. I closed my eyes, letting my head loll backwards, letting the breeze just blow past once again. This was nice. _Really _nice. As I sat there, eyes closed, content even in the silence, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to how this all came up.

_**FLASHBACK – Saturday January 7**__**th**__** 2012 – Hale House**_

_Normal Saturday, with my awesome friends – and Pack –, in Derek's newly rebuilt house where he lived with Erica, Boyd and Isaac – he was now their legal guardian – all of us just hanging out. It was one of those 'Pack bonding' things that Derek always decided to call 'Alternative Training'. We all decided that, as soon as he said those words, that we'd e staying over for this, like, Pack sleepover thing, so we all knew to bring enough clothes and stuff for a week – water fights or mud fights or any situation where you could get dirty were _extremely_ common with this Pack. It was there, in the living room as we all watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 for the tenth time – yay! –, that Derek suddenly spoke up._

"_We should have a Pack holiday this summer." he said._

_I swear, all the wolves' ears had picked up as they turned to look at him. It was _hilarious_ and adorable!_

"_A Pack holiday?" Danny questioned._

_Derek shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the screen, where he sat in his armchair._

"_My family and I used to do it all the time." Derek explained, in one of those rare moments of honesty. "It builds on the Pack's relationship..."_

"_What our dear Alpha means is, it's a hell of a lot of fun!" I grinned, full expecting the glare from Mr McSour-Pants. _

_Everyone was on bored straight away. And as soon as someone mentioned asking their parents for money, Derek cut in saying how he would cover the cost of everything, that we would just need spending money. I, being the person I was, battled that, saying that it wasn't exactly fair that Derek had to pay for everything._

"_I'm the Alpha." was all he said._

_But I could tell there was something more that Derek wasn't saying. Something that he may never tell us. I went to open my mouth again, but Scott just looked and me and shook his head. Sighing, I just gave up._

"_So, where are we going to go?" Boyd asked, looking mainly to Derek._

"_Cyprus is nice place to go, especially Paphos." Derek suggested. _

"_Let's go there!" the rest of us had yelled._

_**END OF FLASHBACK – back to Tuesday May 29**__**th**__** 2012**_

That had been a great day. We had figured out everything, including room sharing... Derek even seemed a little happier after we all agreed and couldn't stop talking about it. I wondered if that was what it was like for him when he was younger. When he was looking forward to Pack holidays with his old Pack. It was nice to think of a younger Derek smiling and getting all excited and not scowling.

* * *

By the time I got back inside the hotel, the Pack had already gone upstairs and had taken my stuff with them – thank you, Derek! Zac was still in the bar area though, standing there with – who I assumed was – a friend of his. Of course he noticed me, and even started walking towards me. But thankfully his friend – I think I liked this person – stopped him, shaking his head. It stopped Zac from walking over to me, but didn't stop him staring. So, shifting my backpack higher on my shoulder, I walked to the elevator, pressing the button for my floor once I had gotten inside of it.

As I walked down the halls to mine and Derek's room, I couldn't help but think of how weird it would have to be to knock on my own door. O f course I forgot about super werewolf hearing, so it actually took me be surprise when Derek opened the door when I was close enough to the door.

"Cheers, Sourwolf." I grinned.

Derek just grunted, returning back to his bed and book. He was already shirtless and in the old sweatpants he used as pyjamas. Before I did anything, I grabbed my own pyjamas from my bag, heading into the bathroom to change and do my teeth, before placing my dirty laundry in a bag and flopping down onto my own bed.

"It's really nice outside." I sighed, happily.

"Maybe you should go sleep out there." Derek muttered.

"I would, but I'm pretty sure that, at some point, Mr Creepy would join me."

"Who?"

"Zac. The asshole that was badmouthing you guys yesterday. I really wish he would just shove off."

And I swear I heard a growl come from the Sourwolf himself. I swear I even saw a flash of red! So, I decided to change topics.

"So, you've been here before." I said.

Derek looked up, away from his book. And, ok, _wow_, Derek had _reading glasses_!

"When you brought up the idea of a Pack holiday," I continued. "You said that 'Cyprus is nice, especially Paphos'."

"I was thirteen, and we came for my parents' anniversary." Derek replied, quietly. "Cora was seven, Laura was seventeen."

"Were you guys excited like we were? When you found out you were coming here, I mean?"

"More so."

Derek got a distant look in his eyes, the exact same one I got – apparently – when talking about my mom. I was surprised that Derek just, willingly, told me all of this. I thought for sure he would tell me to shut up and go to sleep, but no. No, he actually talked. I liked it though, so I wasn't complaining.

"What were you doing outside, anyway?" Derek asked, switching the topic again.

I looked up, not realising that my gaze had drifted to the floor.

"Taking pictures." I grinned.

"You and that damn camera." Derek muttered, though I could have sworn I saw just a tiny little smile!

"Hey, we need them to make memories as a Pack! This is where I come in; my mom taught me all these different ways to make backgrounds in photo albums and stuff and how to make it look really cool! Besides, one day there are going to be little wolves running around, especially with the way the others are all puppy loved at the moment, and I'm pretty sure those little wolves will want to see them. Plus, I want to show my dad, he hasn't been here in, almost, twenty-ish years."

Ok, and that, right there, yeah, Derek _laughed_! Like honest to God _chuckled_!

"Who are you and what have you done with Sourwolf?" I asked, suspiciously.

"What?" Derek snorted.

"You are not the Sourwolf we know... What the fuck's happened, dude."

Derek shrugged, still smiling as he placed his book and reading glasses on the table beside his bed, turning his lamp off.

"Guess I'm just feeling a little happier..." Derek sighed. "Night, Stiles."

"Yeah... Night, Derek." I replied, slowly.

Huh... Well, what do you know?

* * *

Over the next few days we went to see: the mosaics, the King's tombs or whatever it was – they were both dubbed the 'bomb craters' –, this beach that had no rocks in the rand and the sea was crystal blue – I forget the name –, we visited this market that had _so many _landscape pictures there and I had to buy one or two... We did so many things, plus we just went into town or stayed at the hotel going in the pools or down to the beach. It was great and a lot of fun. And it was nice to see Derek loosen up a bit. What was nice was we were in Paphos for Jackson's seventeenth birthday – June 15th – so we did whatever he wanted. When we asked him he literally replied with _'I just want to hang out with you guys_'. Seriously, ever since he had become part of the Pack and realised he was actually wanted, he had changed dramatically. Jackson Whittemore was a Softywolf! It was fun forcing our presents on to him though and making him was this 'birthday hat' – unless he went in the water. He enjoyed himself, which was all that mattered.

I hadn't been pestered by Zac since the May 28th, thank God! But, of course, I would always speak too soon.

It was the day after Jackson's birthday – Saturday June 16th – and, while half of the Pack were swimming in the outdoor pool or sunbathing – Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson and I were hanging around in the indoor pool not too far away – literally round the corner. Jackson and Scott had just gone to see how Allison and Lydia were getting on, while Derek went to get a drink, leaving Isaac and me alone in the pool. We were fine with that though. Isaac and I liked hanging out. The pup was my favourite wolf – maybe after Derek...but that was a little biased since, you know, not-so-little-crush for the Alpha...

"Hey, Isaac, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked as we swam.

"You have until the end of July to worry about that, Stiles." Isaac chuckled. "Do you really need to ask now?"

"Yes! I want to know what to get you, Pup, and it's better to find out early."

Isaac just rolled his eyes.

"I don't really want anything." Isaac told me, blushing slightly. "I've gotten everything I could ever ask for. Friends, Danny, a family..."

"You are too adorable, and shit I'm starting to sound like the girls. Bad Stiles!" I grinned. "But come on! You need to give me some idea. _Please_?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll tell you when I've figured it out."

It wasn't long before Danny came in and stole – ok, not stole – Isaac. It was obvious those two were going to get together and they were oh so sickeningly sweet together! I continued to swim by myself, going from one end of the pool to the other, alternating between different strokes. Mom used to call me a fish, because I could swim before I could walk. She would always make this fish face...it would always cheer me up... I had a picture of her doing that face saved to my phone, laptop, on a disc and in a photo album...plus in a frame on my bedside table. I liked to look at it if I was feeling down, and it was nice to think that I always had a part of her with me.

"_Hey there."_

For fuck sake! I gritted my teeth together, locking my jaw. Man, I wished Isaac and Danny were still in here... I ended up taking a leaf out of Derek's book and just grunting in reply. I swam away from Zac, but I only got half way when I heard the blonde start to walk into the water. _Shit! _

"Look, Stiles, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Zac told me, grinning.

"You call insulting my friends 'getting off on the wrong foot'?" I scoffed. "Understatement."

Zac just...laughed. As if I made this big joke. Oh, how I wanted to punch him! But suddenly his stupid grinning face in front of me and he was holding me arms down. I panicked, starting to try and flail, but the restraint he put on my arms made it impossible. I kept struggling, but the grip he had on my arms was almost..._supernaturally _strong.

"Let me go." I demanded, voice shaking slightly.

"No." was the simple reply.

I struggled against his grip, and soon it got so tight; I swear he was cutting off the circulation in my arm. As I struggled, I didn't realise I was pulling both of us backwards. I only noticed what I had done when my back hit the edge of the pool. Even worse, I was in a corner. My eyes had widened so much, they resembled two saucers. I'm not even joking. My heart rate had skyrocketed; it was getting harder to breathe...

"Stop it." I whispered.

"No." Zac replied, grabbing my other arm with his other hand.

"Stop it and let me go!"

"Why don't you scream for help?"

The question caught me off guard. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, confused.

"If you really didn't want this," he whispered, close to my ear. "Why don't you scream for help?"

I opened my mouth to form some sort of reply, but a growl from behind us said everything. Zac was being lifted by his t-shirt – yeah, the idiot didn't take it off – and dumped onto the side of the pool. I looked up in time to see Derek leaning in close enough to whisper-growl something to the eighteen, seeing a hint of red flash in the Alpha's eyes before the kid had the sense to run.

* * *

I didn't protest when Derek dragged me upstairs back into our room. I was happy to just be away from that psycho. I said as much while thanking Derek nonstop, the moment could actually form any words, which took a short while. I ended up taking a shower and slipping on my pyjama pants, running a towel through my hair – I had grown it out a little – as I sat on my bed.

I was glad that no one in the Pack had seen... But I wondered if they had heard. Or maybe it was too loud? God, I hope it was too loud. I'd rather they _never_ know! Derek didn't say anything, and for once I was grateful for that. Right now, I didn't want to talk about it.

It was three hours later when either of us started talking, and Derek was the one who broke the silence, standing in front of me, leaving a large gap between us. He wanted me to tell him what happened...so I did.

"Thank you." I told him, once I had finished, standing up. "I know this whole thing has just ruined the..."

"No it hasn't. _He _ruined parts of it, yes. But not the whole thing." Derek interrupted.

"I know, but I'm sor..."

I didn't get to finish, since I was suddenly cut off by Derek's lips on mine and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Startled, I had no idea what to do. I just stood there, frozen in place, eyes wide. Derek's lips were soft yet rough, I don' know how it was possible, but they were. Even though I wasn't responding, that didn't make Derek stop what he was doing. After a few moments of standing there doing nothing, my eyes closed and I pushed forward with a small amount of pressure, my arms rising to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his hair. I could feel the small smile that was forming on Derek's lips as he dragged me closer. The surprise of it made me stumble and take in a quick breath, my mouth opening slightly as the air escaped. Derek took the chance to press his tongue through the gap and past my teeth, lightly brushing against my own. I didn't realise my eyes had closed until I started to lean into the Alpha, as we continued to – as one of my cousins would say – suck faces. It was dizzying thinking that I was _kissing Derek Hale_... But then again, that could have been the lack of oxygen.

As if he read my mind, Derek pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on mine, waiting for my eyes to open before speaking.

"_You_ have nothing to be sorry for." Derek told me, calmly, softly.

His tone was serious, just like his expression, but there was a tenderness that I had never really heard until this holiday, and not properly until right now. And there was no sign of him picking at his nails, the habit he had for when he was lying. He thought he was telling the truth. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as he continued to stare at me, still with that sincere look. I knew that if I didn't do something, quick, that I would start talking, and that would not be helpful right now. So I leant forward and pressed my lips back to his. Talk about a fucking dream come true.

* * *

After two minutes of actually making out, I found myself being held against one of the walls, legs wrapped around the Alpha werewolf who was attached to my mouth and actually _rutting _against me. Oh sweet, _sweet_ friction! Derek's shirt had disappeared at some point, but that made it all the better – come on, Derek without a shirt on...'nuff said. All proper and sane thought and speech had left me. And it was Derek's fault. Especially when he detached his lips from mine and started sucking, licking and biting my neck in a tantalisingly slow way. I swear, he was trying to kill me by doing this. I felt one of Derek's hand edge down from the bruising grip it had on my hip and towards my enclosed and growing problem. But he was doing that even slower! I don't know whether I loved or hated this form of torture. Was that weird?

"You wanna stop, you just tell me." Derek told me.

"Do you really think that will happen?!" I asked, incredulously.

I could feel his answering grin pressing into the juncture connecting my neck and shoulder, as he worked the skin there. Yeah...I was going to have to find some excuse to tell my dad, to explain the bruise that was going to form. I jolted slightly at the ticklish sensation of Derek's fingers tracing the line of my pyjama pants.

"I mean it, Stiles." he whispered, voice deeper and husky. "If it's too much, just say."

I could not help the shivers that made their way down my spine. My mouth wouldn't cooperate with me, so instead I just moved my hips against his – have I mentioned how _awesome _this friction was?! A deep growl was pulled from Derek's throat then, and I totally didn't expect to suddenly find myself being chucked on my back, onto his bed. Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked over at Derek, the light from the lamp next to his bed hitting him in just the right way. His eyes were no longer the faded deep forest green that I loved, but instead that burning Alpha red. The colour was barely there, most of it consumed by his dilated pupils, and _wow_ that was because of _me_! Hell yeah!

I didn't get to celebrate much though since, in a blink of an eye, Derek was hovering over me, hands either side of my shoulders, slowly moving forward until I was lying on my back, shoving his tongue down my throat. And, ok, wow, this was actually happening!

* * *

**Derek**

Stiles' right hand was still buried in my hair, which, secretly, I liked... Yeah, I know, I'm too much like a dog, but I was born a werewolf and werewolves are related to dogs! So it was hardly my fault.

After a few moments of just lying there, like that, I pulled back, resting my head against Stiles' again, both of us breathing heavily.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." I breathed out, not really going anywhere with it as I tried to contain the wolf.

"I know." Stiles panted, grinning.

"You're not even close to eighteen. And your dad is the Sheriff."

"Seventeen in August. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Maybe..."

Stiles placed his lips back to mine and bucked his hips up before I could finish. So, it was completely _not _my fault that I saw red and ended up throwing caution to the wind, forgetting that moments ago I was protesting to where this was going to lead. He wanted it, I wanted it, no one was around right now.

Clothes started to be peeled off one by one. I was the first one to start stripping off the rest of my clothes, but once I was down to my boxers, I started on him. Slowly, I started to kiss and bite my way down his: jaw, neck, shoulder and chest, until I reached the top of his pyjama pants, the _only _thing he had on.

"You sure about this?" I asked, voice low.

Stiles nodded his head viciously, a small whimpering sound escaping his reddened lips as his eyes became half lidded. Smirking to myself, I set about ridding the teen of his pants, leaving him fully exposed to the slightly cold air – and me. Once there was nothing else left in my way, I shifted back on the bed slightly, before leaning down. Stiles' eyes widened, and I could see that his pupils were blown wide. I didn't even need to see his eyes to know he was aroused, the scent he was giving off and his stiff cock evidence enough. Chuckling quietly, I bent my head further forwards, licking the tip of his swollen dick. The moan that I received from it just encouraged me to carry on, taking the whole thing into my mouth in one go. The startled choke made me chuckle again, the vibrations causing him to moan again. This was going to be better than I thought. Not wasting any more time, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my hands pushing Stile's hips down in the mattress.

"Come on, Sourwolf." Stiles groaned, trying to raise his hips, as both his hands gripped my hair tightly. "Do it like you mean it."

Who was I deny something like that? Keeping the same technique, I quickened the pace, humming and swallowing when Stiles hit the back of my throat. It was only moments later that he was crying out his release, back arching and eyes clenching shut. As he started coming down from the high, I swallowed what was left in my mouth and moved higher. I returned my lips and teeth to his neck, not biting enough to turn him, but enough to mark him.

"Fuck, Der!" Stiles gasped out, still clinging desperately.

"That's the idea." I smirked against his neck.

"Well, hurry up then."

Reaching towards the table next to the bed, I opened and searched through one of the draws, keeping my mouth attached to Stiles' neck the whole time. Taking out the object I needed when I found it, I grinned at the teen, making a deep red colour spread across his cheeks and down his neck, looking a little shy. I kissed him again as I opened the bottle of – huh –, apparently this hotel had _lotion_...

Seconds later, I had slicked my fingers and was sliding said fingers in and out of Stiles' hole one by one. He was fine until the second one, so I took it slower. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Just try to relax." I told him, kissing him gently. "It won't hurt for long."

Soon, Stiles had relaxed and he had gotten used to three fingers. It was quite evident that he had gotten used to them by the way he was pushing back into them. So, after a few more minutes, just so I could see him beg and moan, when he had gotten close enough to the edge to be riding in pre-orgasm bliss again, I pulled my fingers out. Stiles gave me a very hot, very horny, very bothered look. I had to – literally – restrain myself from just attacking him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, sounding very petulant.

I grinned, laughing lightly – which I hadn't done in years before we –, near enough ripping off my boxers. After using the lotion on myself, and chucking the bottle away, I started to replace my cock where my fingers had just been, pushing in slowly – wasn't like we needed a condom, werewolves didn't have and couldn't get any STIs and Stiles was a virgin. I could smell the pain and arousal that were seeping off of him, the latter being the strongest. To take his mind off of the discomfort, I wrapped my hand around Stiles' dick and started to stroke him as we both waited, kissing him again.

"Just try to relax." I breathed against his lips.

_Fuck_ it was hard to talk...he was _fucking tight_! After a moment, Stiles pushed back, moaning slightly – my wolf seemed to love that sound, and so did I. Seeing no pain evident on his face. I slowly began thrusting in. I thrusted in and out, slowly at first, but couldn't keep that up for long. Stiles seemed fine with this arrangement, so that's what I stayed with. His walls clamped tight around my cock as I pumped in and out.

Finally, Stiles came, bringing me with him a few seconds after. My arms shaking, I pulled out – leaving Stiles to whimper a little –, collapsing on my side and stretching out next to Stiles, as he moved closer. I wrapped an arm around him as he rested his head on my chest and, without moving too much, I brought the bed covers around the pair of us, adding more warmth to the human teen.

Wow.

* * *

**Stiles**

Waking up was pleasant. Well, apart from the ache in my ass! Was clean though, so that was a plus. It was weird, waking up with someone's chest pressing up against my back and an arm draped around my waist. I didn't want to move, I was warm and cosy and _comfy_...but nature called. Groaning quietly, I rubbed my hand over my face and eyes. Carefully and painfully, I slipped out of the bed, and went to the bathroom – really didn't want to put on clothes and go down the hall, even if my pyjama bottoms were on the edge of Derek's bed.

When back in the room – and after swallowing some Adderall –, I saw that Derek was still asleep. I slipped back into the bed, under the covers, too damn tired to do anything else. I closed my eyes again and kept them closed, until something was on me and I gave me the fright of my life.

"You moved." Derek muttered, no trace of sleep in his voice, slipping his arm around me again and pulling me back. "Why'd you move?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to go get the bad taste out of my mouth." I grinned, relaxing against his chest. "How long have you been up?"

"Was awake eight minutes before you. Had been back from the bathroom for three minutes when you woke up."

I hummed to show I was listening, while I slowly slipped back asleep. It would have worked, if Derek hadn't had his face buried in the back of my neck, his arms tightening around me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, the warmth of it made me shiver.

"Cold?" he murmured into my skin.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Good."

Derek brushed the back of my neck with his lips. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the ticklish sensation. He gave a small chuckle and smiled into my neck. I felt my face grow hot, so I buried my face into the pillows.

"Shut up." I groaned.

* * *

Talking that morning before we went downstairs to meet up with the rest of the Pack, Derek and I worked out what this meant now that we, you know, had sex. In the end we got down to _'so...I like you, you like me... I know we did this in the wrong order, but do you want to go out on, like, a date...with me?' _Yeah... Who would have thought that Derek could be so awkward! At breakfast, the Pack just gave us these knowing looks, while Scott couldn't actually look anyone in the eye – I so did _not _laugh, much... That day had gone surprisingly well, considering what had happened in the pool the day before. But everything was fine. The same went for the last few days we spent in Paphos.

I will admit that I was happy to come home and see my dad, the first thing I did being giving him a hug.

"So, did you kids have fun?" dad had asked, leaning back, looking to all of us.

"Of course we did." came the shout of the whole Pack.

Dad just laughed and shook his head.

It was later on when I was unpacking my suitcase that I found it. It was right in the middle of everything, wrapped up tight with bubble wrap. It was the glass rose that I had seen in the store, the one that I had told Derek was the one that my mom had bought all those years ago. There was a small note underneath the glass ornament, in neat handwriting. Handwriting that I knew well. It said:

_**See, you didn't break it.**_

_**- Derek**_

Like I said, summer was the best time of the year!

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


End file.
